


bad dreams

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Coping, District 4, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Implied Femslash, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Victors, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Johanna has nightmares. Annie helps her cope.





	bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslashficlet's Shakespeare challenge prompt 12. A dream itself is but a shadow - Hamlet

Some nights Johanna wakes with a flinch, already anticipating the next shock of electricity through her body, or the feel of a knife in her back. Everything feels wrong and she usually ends up throwing off her blankets and sleep shirt and sliding out of bed, unable to stand the feel of fabric against her scarred skin any longer.

If left alone she paces. Lets her bare feet carry her in circles until her mind quiets.

If Annie senses she's missing after the nightmares, she'll find her and take her by the hand to sit on the front porch. Just sit. Feeling the warmth of the floorboards against her bare thighs, the taste of salt in the air. Sometimes Annie hums tunelessly as they sit together, waiting until Joanna can pull herself back to the here and now. Annie knows all too well how it can feel to have your own mind attack you. She's learned over the years what helps and what doesn't, and passes the knowledge on.  
  
Johanna never thanks her aloud, but the way she reaches out and twines their fingers together and sighs into Annie's hair as she leans her head against her shoulder speaks volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of these two together post series was unexpectedly sweet to me. Imagining them together in sunny District 4 supporting each other and helping each other heal. I mean Johanna is such a hot mess and I'm sure she would feel lots of guilt at first but I love the idea of these two Victors together not quite daring to believe things will get better for Panem but still just surviving one day at a time together.


End file.
